Bahagia Itu (Tidak) Sederhana
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Ada yang bilang, "Bahagia itu sederhana. Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia ... sesederhana itu." Namun nyatanya itu tak berlaku bagimu. Bahagia tidaklah sederhana. Buktinya, kau tetap pada peranmu sebagai penetralisirnya, dan tidak lebih. Kau mencintai dia, dan kau tahu bahwa dia mencintainya. / For my own challenge: Severable Challenge / Debut Fic


Disclaimer : _** Kuroko no Basket **_© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

**A/N** : _**drabble (less than 1000 words), **_**timeline:** beberapa hari setelah kemenangan Touou atas Seirin di Interhigh, beberapa kutipan diambil dari _Autumn In Paris_ _© Ilana Tan_ dan _Marmut Merah Jambu © Raditya Dika_

.

_Dedicated for "__Severable Challenge__": __**4 **__of __**7**__—__**A**__ngst_

.

A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Bahagia Itu (Tidak) Sederhana**_

["Selama dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia"? Maaf, tapi tidak sesederhana itu.]

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini, tepatnya siang ini, dia melakukan rutinitasnya, bolos di jam pelajaran terakhir dan tidur di atap seperti biasa. Tubuhnya telentang bebas, bagian belakang tubuhnya bersandar pada lapisan semen horizontal. Sementara bagian depan tubuhnya dengan gagah berani menantang mentari, yang sayangnya tidak memancarkan pesonanya dengan begitu kuat karena ada kumulus kelabu tebal yang mendampingi.

Biner biru lautnya terpejam, namun dia tidak sedang terlelap. Dia sudah terlelap beberapa jam lalu. Barusan saja dia terbangun, namun enggan untuk membuka mata. Agaknya dia bermimpi buruk. Beberapa hari ini pikirannya terus melayang kemana-mana, namun acapkali menayangkan proyeksi masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Ya, dia kesal jika mengingat dirinya yang dulu, yang berbeda nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Dulu, saat dia masih menjadi 'calon' bintang besar. Dulu, saat dia masih bersama_nya_.

Dan sekarang lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia sendirian. Dia melepas_nya_ begitu saja. Dia membiarkan_nya_ menemukan cahaya baru. Lebih redup darinya, memang, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu menyilaukan ketika melihat mereka bersama, bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari sinar mentari yang kini menyapa biru lautnya yang baru saja ditunjukkan pada dunia.

Dia mencintai_nya_.

Bahkan walaupun dia tak tahu mengapa, dia tetap meyakini bahwa 'cinta' adalah frasa yang tepat untuk menamai rasa yang membuncah di hatinya. Sesungguhnya, perasaan itu sudah tersimpan sejak lama. Sejak kapan, ya, kira-kira? Sejak mereka masih berdiri di lantai yang sama, di gedung olahraga SMP Teikou, ya? Ah iya, sejak itu. Hanya saja saat itu dia belum menyadarinya. Atau bisa jadi saat itu 'cinta' masih berupa bibit dalam hatinya.

.

Biner merah mudamu menatapnya lekat dari balik pintu atap yang sedari tadi tak kunjung kaubuka. Sudah beberapa menit kau berdiri di sana, hanya memandangi sosok _tan_ yang sedang terbaring menantang mentari, membiarkan sinar mentari yang mengguyur tubuh _tan_-nya menjadi konsumsi pribadimu. Kau selalu mengagumi (pemilik) tubuh _tan_ itu—bahkan sejak kalian masih setinggi pinggang ibu kalian masing-masing.

Kau dapat mengingat dengan jelas hari-hari yang telah kaulewatkan bersamanya. Masa-masa keemasannya—keemasanmu juga, jika kau tahu—saat masih di SMP dulu, kemudian keputusanmu untuk masuk ke SMA Touou. Kau memilih tetap melanjutkan peranmu—sebagai ekornya, _penasihat pribadi_nya.

Dia mencintai_nya_, dan kau tahu itu.

Sama, awalnya kau juga sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kauanggap semua yang kaulihat adalah hal biasa. Toh dia juga tidak menunjukkan indikasi 'jatuh cinta'. Saat masih di SMP pun, mereka terlihat _biasa_ saja, dekat sebagai _partner_ di atas lapangan. Sekadar itu saja, sekadar melakukan _aley-oop_, dan ber-_high five_ ria ketika meraih kemenangan. Kau selalu tersenyum tatkala melihat mereka bersama di lapangan. Ada kebahagiaan yang mampir ketika kau melihat dia mencetak skor bersama_nya_.

Sayangnya, kebersamaan itu tidaklah lama. Dengan alasan yang tidak kauketahui jelasnya, mereka tidak lagi bersama. Dia ditinggalkan—menjadi bintang besar bersama yang lainnya, bahkan menjadi bintang yang bersinar paling terang, namun akhirnya ditinggalkan. Kau kecewa. Ya, karena kau menyukai_nya_, mengagumi_nya_. Hanya sebatas itu memang, namun tetap saja, ada perih yang dapat kaurasa di dadamu. Bukan, kaupikir sepertinya itu bukan karena kepergian_nya_. Ada sesuatu, ada hal lain yang entah mengapa terasa memicu perih di dadamu.

.

_Brakk!_

_Kesal, mungkin, dia meninju pintu lokernya. Saat itu adalah pertandingan pertama Teikou di kompetisi nasional setelah kepergian_nya_._

"_Aomine-_kun_…" panggilmu lembut, mencoba menenangkan sang _ace_. Namun kau tidak mendengar jawaban._

"_Lihat, kita tetap menang, kan, Aomine_-kun_?" ujarmu lagi dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan._

"_Tutup mulutmu, Satsuki!" Dia menggeram. Dia mencengkeram bahumu dengan sangat kuat dan mendorongmu membentur pintu loker yang keras. Kau meringis sekejap, merasa sakit._

"_A-Aomine-_kun_…" panggilmu lagi. Biner merah mudamu bertemu pandang dengan manik biru lautnya. Kau dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar di bahumu._

"_Kau tidak mengerti … tidak akan, Satsuki." Dia berujar dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat. Dilepaskannya tangan _tan_ itu dari bahumu, membiarkan tubuhmu kembali mengecap kebebasan.__ Kautatap kembali sepasang biru laut itu dengan cermat, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Bagimu yang diberikan kemampuan analisis hebat oleh Tuhan, hal itu tidaklah sulit, benar, kan?_

_._

Saat itu kau langsung menyadari semuanya, kau bahkan tidak memerlukan bukti-bukti untuk memperkuat hipotesamu. Kau yakin hipotesamu benar saat itu, dan pertandingan Touou melawan Seirin di Interhigh beberapa hari lalu cukup untuk mengubah hipotesa itu menjadi realita. Cara dia memandang_nya_ dan memandang cahaya baru_nya_, kemudian sikapnya setelah pertandingan berakhir. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Kalau boleh diibaratkan, dia itu seperti klorin, sementara kau dan _dia_ masing-masing adalah natrium dan hidrogen. Klorin jika berikatan dengan hidrogen, akan menghasilkan ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan dengan natrium. Ikatan kovalen polar akan menghasilkan HCl, asam kuat, ya, sama seperti mereka yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan jika bersama. Sementara klorin dengan natrium akan membentuk NaCl yang bersifat netral, ya, sama seperti kalian, sebagaimana peranmu untuk _menetralisir_ dirinya yang mudah panas itu.

Ya, hanya sebatas itu saja peranmu. Sebatas _penetralisirnya_, dan tidak lebih. Meskipun biner merah mudamu telah memandangnya lebih lama, namun peranmu takkan pernah berubah.

Kau mencintainya, dan dia mencintai_nya_.

Kau tahu mungkin itu terdengar salah, namun itulah realita. Kau mencoba memanggil kembali rasa bahagia yang dulu selalu muncul saat mereka bersama di lapangan, namun tak bisa. Ada yang bilang, bahagia itu sederhana, katanya selama dia bahagia kau juga akan bahagia, _katanya_. Tapi kau tidak merasakan itu—kau mencoba, namun kau tak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap merasa sesak bahkan ketika dia hanya menyebut nama_nya_. Kau selalu bertanya, padahal kau yang lebih lama mengenalnya, mendampinginya, memandangnya, tapi mengapa?

Kini saat dia merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang kaurasakan, kau tidak bisa bahagia dan merebut kekosongan dalam dirinya. Dadamu malah terasa semakin sesak saat melihatnya seperti ini.

Ternyata bahagia itu tidak sederhana.

Kau tersenyum getir, kemudian melangkahkan kakimu, membawa badanmu menjauh dari balik pintu atap untuk mendekatinya. Dengan raut wajah riangmu yang seperti biasa, kau menyapanya, "Aomine-_kun!_" Sementara dari bibirnya kau sempat menangkap dia menggumam dengan intensitas suara yang begitu kecil sebelum kau sampai di sampingnya, "Tetsu." Begitu gumamnya.

Kau hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali menyapanya, "Aomine-_kun!_"

.

.

—berharap dia bisa mendengarmu.

.

.

**A/N**: fic pertama di fandom kurobasu, dan jatuhnya jadi random dan plotless begini (…) ini jadi 4 of 7 karena 2 dan 3 of 7 udah dibuat dan masih in-progress, dan aku baru ngetik ini setelah ngetik dua fic itu. total **993** words setelah dipangkas sana-sini. alur dan PoV-nya ikutan random orz. unsur IPA-nya udah ada ya /o/ dan terima kasih berat untuk _Sasake Audy_ di forum RPG Battle Royale yang menginspirasi saya untuk judul dan kutipannya! kalau begitu terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! /o/ #randomabis

.

.

* * *

"Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan adalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya _menerima_."

* * *

.

—Bahagia Itu (Tidak) Sederhana : OWARI © karin-mikkadhira—

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
